


I'll be there.

by ZiallMashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega!Luke, Smut, alpha!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/ZiallMashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael finds Luke, hurt and weak, all he wants to do is help the boy. He doesn't expect anything to come from it but can't let the low burning connection fade when he drops Luke back off of his own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alley

Michael can smell him before he can see or hear him, his nostrils flaring at the sweet scent of an omega in heat. He licks his lips and follows the scent as it gets stronger. His coy smirk falls when he hears crying…sobbing. He turns the corner down the alley and frowns at the boy on the ground. The pale omega is naked except for his ripped t-shirt and he’s balled up, crying in pain and whimpering. Michael approaches the boy, who flinches away in fear and starts begging Michael not to hurt him. 

“’M not gonna hurt you,” Michael assures as he finds the boys’ pants not far from his body. “Here, let me help you get dressed. You’re covered in broken glass and cuts, you poor thing,” he says, controlling himself and his instincts because this boy does smell good. The boy shakily gets into his pants because he’s unable to disobey an alpha if he wanted to. Michael gently picks up the bloody, beaten boy and slowly carries him to his home. He growls at any alpha that tries to approach them and he protects the hurt omega. “What’s your name?” he asks as he walks with him. 

Luke sniffles, trying to speak through his crying. “L—Luke. I’m Luke,” he whispers almost inaudibly. 

“Luke,” Michael repeats with a hum. “I’m Michael,” he says and carries Luke into his house where he calls out for his mother’s help. She rushes to the boys and gasps, going to get some things they’ll need. Luke cries the entire time as Michael and his mother pick shards of glass from the alley ground out of him. “I’ll go run him a bath,” Michael says and bounds to the bathroom. 

About ten minutes later Michael is carrying Luke to the bathroom. He strips the boys dirty clothes from him and gently places him in the tub where Luke’s cries slowly fade to sniffles and occasional whimpers. “What happened out there?” Michael asks gently. 

Luke blushes and wipes his nose after sniffling again as this alpha carefully cleans his cut up body. “I w-was walking home from a friends to get my suppressants,” he starts slowly, “when I felt the first wave of my heat. I started r-rushing home and took the back roads to avoid people. But he f-found me,” he whimpers softly and feels Michael hold his hand reassuringly. “Some alpha…don’t even know him, I was vulnerable and he took advantage of that,” he finishes softly, looking down. 

Michael continues to wash Luke, brows furrowed in anger at how ignorant people are. “Did he knot you?” he asks, unaware that his mother is standing at the bathroom door. 

Luke nods and whimpers again. “Yes, yes and I don’t want his baby,” he whispers. 

“And you won’t have his baby. I’ve got some morning after pills in my room and you can have one,” Michael says softly, making Luke’s eyes go wide in appreciation. 

“Excuse me, why do you have that in your room?” his mother asks sternly and Michael sighs. 

“For my brother and sister, he’s an omega. It’s just in case Ma, I swear, just in case I can’t protect them,” Michael explains, happy when his mother relaxes and kisses his head before leaving. 

Michael turns his attention back to Luke and smiles gently at him. “I’ll go get that pill while you finish washing up,” he says and goes to his room. He comes back and has Luke take the pill before handing him a towel. “You can stay in the guest room tonight, there’s some fresh clothes there and there’s a lock to keep me out when your next wave of heat hits,” he explains. “I’m the only alpha in this house.” 

Luke nods. “Thank you so much,” he whispers. “You’re the nicest alpha I’ve ever met.” 

Michael smiles and leads the boy to the room. “If you need anything then let us know,” he says softly before letting Luke have some privacy. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It isn’t until almost midnight when Michael hears the soft whimpers and can smell Luke’s heat. His eyes darken and he grips the sheets on his bed before growling and going to the guest room where he scratches at the door. “Fuck, you smell so good,” he groans through the locked door. He hears Luke moan out and bites his lip because he knows the boy just came. 

It goes on like that all night, on and off. Michael desperately jerks his cock for release because he knows if he gets in that room that he won’t be able to control himself with Luke. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, when Luke is feeling better, Michael helps him walk home and also helps him explain what happened. He walks Luke to his room where the omega hugs him tightly. “Thank you so much for helping me, I’m so thankful!” Luke whispers. 

Michael is surprised at the contact but holds Luke gently, kissing his cheek. “I’m glad I could help. I wish I would’ve gotten there before you were even hurt,” he says honestly as they pull back from the hug. He talks with Luke for a while, leaving the adorable and shy omega with his number. “Call me when your heat is over. We can hang out and I’ll be sure you can get suppressants,” he assures before leaving. He doesn’t see the adoring look in the omegas eyes. 


	2. You're My Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't see Luke for another three weeks but he doesn't forget the boy with milky skin and blue eyes that he wants to brighten.

Luke’s heat doesn’t end until a week later then he’s back on his suppressants. It isn’t until another two weeks after when Michael sees Luke again. 

“Why the fuck aren’t pregnant with my kid?” Michael hears an alpha voice roar from around the corner where he’s walking around aimlessly. He hears a whimper then a slap of a hand to a face. “Why the fuck do you think I knotted you, huh?” 

“I—I took the m-morning after p-pill,” he hears a scared voice whisper, barely audible. He recognizes the voice instantly and speeds up to the commotion. 

“Why?!” the bigger alpha shouts. The omega, who Michael can now clearly see is Luke, cowers back against the wall. 

“Well clearly because he doesn’t want to have a kid with some scumbag who preys on innocent, vulnerable omegas,” Michael growls, making the other alpha drop Luke and turn to him. 

Michael stands tall, not afraid when a punch is thrown at him. He easily ducks from it then tackles the opponent into the wall harshly. He watches him fall before continuously punching him until he’s unresponsive. He backs up, breathless with bloody knuckles and pants as he stares angrily at the form of the knocked out alpha on the ground. 

Michael snaps back into reality when he feels a body slam against him and arms enveloping him tightly. “Michael!” Luke breathes when he feels Michael’s arms wrap around his waist gently. “Oh thank you, I’m so weak. Thank you,” he whispers. 

Michael shushes Luke softly and nuzzles into his neck. He bares his teeth protectively against Luke’s skin and lets himself get lost in his scent. He grazes his teeth against Luke’s neck as if he is going to bond him then pulls back when his mind is foggy. “God Luke, gave me another scare,” he says. 

Luke blushes as he slowly pulls back from the hug, body tingling from Michael’s actions. “I…I’m sorry Mikey,” he says and blinks at Michael. “I should’ve called you, or sent you a text. I’m just…nervous,” he shrugs and looks down now. 

Michael cups Luke’s jaw softly. “He slapped you pretty hard Luke, come back to mine and I’ll get you some ice. My friends and I are having movie night,” he smiles sweetly, pulling Luke close and starting to walk towards his house when the boy nods with a bashful smile. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Michael’s friends have gone then it’s just him and Luke. He smiles at Luke as he picks up the mess. “Did you have a good time?” he asks. 

Luke nods. “I did! thank you so much for inviting me over,” he says. “Do you need help cleaning?” 

Michael shakes his head. “I’ll just be right back,” he says and returns after throwing out the garbage. “Wanna spend the night and just watch movies?” 

Luke smiles brightly and nods. “God, yeah! That’d be so cool,” he grins. “I have to call my mom first. Is that okay?” 

“Of course it is and I’ll be here waiting for you,” Michael hums. 

Later, when they’re watching The Hangover, Michael scoots closer to Luke and the boy smiles before leaning against Michael. Michael can still feel that connection burning in veins slowly and presses a soft kiss to Luke’s temple. 

Instead of having Luke sleep on the floor with some blankets like he usually does when his friends sleep over, he invites the slim omega to his bed and makes him the little spoon in their warm cuddle. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michael wakes in the morning with a semi and moans as he rubs it against the hot skin next to him. He blinks awake soon after and pulls away from the tense body, blushing. “Shit, Luke I didn’t mean it,” he says as he pulls the duvet to cover his boner. 

“It…it’s okay,” Luke says softly as he sits up and scoots away from Michael. “I’m sorry, please d-don’t make me.” 

“No! Oh, Luke no. We don’t--I am not gonna make you have sex with me, I promise all I ever wanna do is keep you safe and happy,” Michael blabs. 

“R-really?” Luke whispers with wide eyes. “I’m so useless though. I’m just some weak omega,” he sighs sadly. 

Michael puts a hand softly on Luke’s lower back and nods. He decides to be completely honest when he says “I’ve got this connection and I can feel it all throughout my body when I’m near you. I will not let anyone mess with you or hurt you. I’ve been fucked over a lot and…I just, I know how hard it is getting your heart broken.” 

Luke listens with wide eyes still and nods, snuggling up against Michael gently. “Can we—um. Can we start as friends please?” 

Michael smiles a little and nods. “Yes, definitely. Let’s hang out and get to know one another.” 

Luke smiles happily and kisses Michael’s cheek sweetly. “I’m so happy, thank you so much.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Michael says and moves them to lying down again, this time with Luke’s head on his chest. “I can’t let you slip away.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post chapter two! Hope you loved it. Comments/suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments to let me know what you think! Second chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
